


Arrested Hobo

by puppyluthor



Series: The hobo series [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack Fic, F/F, hobo -freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyluthor/pseuds/puppyluthor
Summary: Lena had done something. but what?





	Arrested Hobo

**Author's Note:**

> second part to the hobo series  
> sorry for any mistakes  
> and if you dont like it sorry as well

It was a beautiful sunny morning in national city birds were singing kids were playing no aliens or crazy brothers trying to take over the world, nothing could go wrong.

Except maybe something in Lena Luthor's Penthouse because she has the best luck.

“Oh my rao Lena whAT DID YOU DO?”

“What so ever do you mean my dear?”

“YOu KNow What I MEAn!”

“Oh that” she said unbother waving a hand like it didn't matter “well I decided I needed a change in myself, and honesty this was the best decision I have made, since i was brought into the Luthor house.”

“ but lee, um…” how do I say this… “ _it's not that I don't like it” yes yes it is you hate it_ “well..”

“Well..?”

“If you like it, you like it, I mean you already did it” _can't believe she did it_

“Kara darling it’s ok, I know you hate it, and if you don't want to be with me because of it, it's fine” she said a bit teary eyed.

“WHAT! NO NO NO NO NO! no never i’ll learn to love you like this I and plus it growing on me actually. You look hot.” Kara said smiling _THE THINGS I DO FOR THE WOMAN I LOVE_

“Really?” _omg is she really liking it?_

“Yeah you look good in anything” _she does look good in anything and nothing but not this_

“Well Kara it's just tha-” “Oh shoot Lee I have to go I forgot I was going to help Brainy train Nia. I'll see you for dinner, and don't forget Alex is stopping by to pick up some of the cake you made yesterday. Bye love you” leaving the penthouse with a whoosh and leaving a stunned bald Luthor behind.

“I can't believe her.” laughing a bit and running her hand over her bald shiny head she said “only Kara would tell me she likes it.” _i can't believe i love this idiot_

“Hmm” _it's barely 11 i have so much time before Alex stops by so time to get my comfortable clothes out_

Lena walks over to her gigantic closet, opens it moves all her dresses out of the way to open a secret compartment in the back the has ‘comfortable’ clothes. Inside were that one black track suit when Kara found her trying to steal from herself, some very dirty and beat up black converse, over sized sweaters and shirts the red sweats with stars Kara bought her to match, a onesie, some baggy sweats and fuzzy socks. She chose to wear a gray shirt that said ‘I'm the Okay-est Hobo the World Has Ever Known!’, she found it online after Kara mistakes her for a hobo don't judge, some grey sweats and rainbow fuzzy socks with her dinosaur slippers. And to top it all off a flannel shirt. Like her CEO clothes is popping but she has no style for comfort.

She walks to the kitchen to grab a salad that is pure broccoli and kale, a bag of kale chips and a bottle of kombucha. She strolls on over to her couch and glances at all the pictures she has with Kara, and glances at the third Supergirl pinata they got because the first one Kara got to excited and burned it, and the second one is somewhere in space… She decided to watch some Netflix

_lets see if i could figure it out dammit i know Kara showed me but i wasn't really listening shit_

“Umm.. Alexa open Netflix” _hopefully that worked_

 

“Ok”

“Yess!” exclaiming she finally got something right.

_Ok where is that list that Kara gave me there were some movies she said she loved wher- oh here it is_ the note contained cursive handwriting with 2 columns that said

Lena’s must watch and Kara’s favorites ♡

The Best Ones             Cool Ones

The bee movie *          The little mermaid  
Up                               White chicks  
Lion king                     Finding nemo and dory  
~~Merlin ***~~                     ~~A princess for Christmas***~~  
~~Jurassic world ***~~         Leading Lady***  
~~Hercules ♡♡~~                 ~~Slasher***~~  
Frozen                        Moana  
Toy story movies         Wall-e

***-the actress looks like you *- and this is the best movie ever created

  
So Lena decided to start with the bee movie at first she thought it was a good movie since Barry was just trying to live his life. But then as she watched on further she hated what she was watching and texted Kara to voice her opinions

Lee♡♡♡♡- i can't believe you. i hate you so much right now.

Karebear♡♡♡♡- umm what did i do??????????

Lee♡♡♡♡- i was watching a movie called ‘The bee movie’

Karebear♡♡♡♡- oooo did you like it?! It was great wasn't it!

Lee♡♡♡♡- no no its not read at 12:20

Incoming call: Karebear♡♡♡♡

“ what did you mean you didn't like it”

“I just don't, it makes no sense”

“NIA COME OVER HERE AND TELL LENA SHES WRONG”

“Oh hi lena, apparently your wrong?”

“ hey nia, and no i’m not. For someone your age, i assume you've seen “the bee movie” correct?”

“Oh yeah hated it, can't believe someone actually wrote it, someone DiRectED It AND SOMEONE PRODUCED IT.”

“NIA YOUR JUST SIDING WITH LENA BECAUSE YOU THINK SHES PRETTY!”

“nIa YoUr JuSt SiDinG WITh LeNA BecAuSE YOu ThInk SheS pReTTy!”

“DON'T MOCK ME!”

“dOn'T MocK mE!”

“UGH I'M AN IDIOT!”

“uGh YouR aN IdIoT!”  
Both nia and lena burst out laughing their sides hurting and they couldn't breathe. “Guys stop laughing at me. It's not that funny”  
“OH MY … I CA-..” Lena continues laughing. “ OH.. OK OW… MY- MY SIDE HURTS!”  
“HE-” more giggling come from Karas side “ HE-HELP I'VE FALLEN AND I CAN’T HAHAHAHA GET UP HAHA OW OW OW”

“OMG NIA AHAHAHAH OW OWWWW IT HURTS BUT I ANT STOP!”

“YOU GUYS ARE MEAN I'M GOING TO HANG OUT WITH BARNEY! Hmmf SAY BYE NIA”

“ bye LENA THANK” more giggling “THANKS for the laugh!”

“Bye nia you should come over more often! Bye love!”

Grumbling “bye lee” Kara hangs up and leves lena alone, who currently on the floor from laughing and is still ‘watching’ the bee movie.

A knock was heard on the door. Shit that's probably alex ugh but i don’t wanna get up.  
A second knock. “Ugh fine im going!” why did they ever invent knocking

She unlocks and swings the door open. “ oh hey Alex”

“Hey Le-” Alex stands back and pulls out a gun she yells “who the hell are you and what have you done to Lena Luthor!”

“Alex it's me.”

“Where is she? If you don't cooperate i'm taking you to the NCPD for breaking and entering!”

“Breaking and ent- but i live here. Ale-”

“Alright that's it you hobo i'm taking you to the station” forcefully grabbing Lena and handcuffing her.

“I mean it not my first time I've been in handcuffs…”

“You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you-”

“Just so you know i can afford an attorney.”

“Shut it baldy!”  
Lena stays silent for the ride glaring at Alex. unfortunately her late aprils fools prank kinda backfired on her and she wasn't able to say anything. Truth be told this was better than watching ‘the bee movie’. They pulled up and Alex left her on watch with a guard, while she went to go talk to one of the officers she knew. And both were walking back speaking of her.

“So Danvers you found this bum in the Luthor’s house? And the Luthor wasn't there?”

“Yep went to go check on her for my little sister and instead i found him all cozy watching tv and eating Lena's food. Which reminds me she may be kidnapped.”

“Oh who cares one less Luthor in the world.”

“Excuse me that my sister-in-law your talking about, and if you don't respect her it's like you're not respecting me. So if you want go ahead and keep talking Officer Smith but you won’t get that promotion.”

Both Lena and Smith look at her with wide eyes because they know what she's capable of, and now Smith knows never to piss off Agent Danvers.

“Uh oh umm Sorry Agent Danvers i'll take him to a cell, are you going to fill out the paperwork?”

“YES NOW GO!”

Smith scurries away pushing the hobo in front of him scared that if he looked back Agent Danvers would kill him. But as he pushed open the door he turned back and sure enough the agent was glaring daggers at him causing him to trip and run in the building. Soon enough Lena was in a cell staring at the officer that was on guard.

“Hey officer will i be able to place a call?”

“Pfft you place a call look at you, you’re a hobo jail who did who knows what to the Luthor heir, you have raggedy clothes, no home, YOU'RE BALD FOR FUCKS SAKE YOU PROBABLY HAVE NO FRIENDS.”

“Alright then i was tryna be nice.”

“I'll take it from here officer.” the guard walks out, “well you're awfully chat unlike our ride here, so again do you want to tell me what you did to Lena Luthor?”

“Alex-”

“ITS AGENT DANVERS TO YOU!”

“Agent Danv- Oh Kara you're here!”

“Alex! What happened with Le- OH MY RAO WHY IS SHE IN JAIL?”

“Kara what are you talking about that's a hobo.”

“NO ITS NOT ITS LENA!’

“What!!!”

“That's what I've been trying to tell you for the past hour.”

“But- but she’s bald.”

“Oh dear okay wait”, she starts picking at her skin on her head and plucks off a cap, a bald cap.

“OH THANK THE HEAVENS YOU’RE NOT BALD LEE!”

“What. the. fuck. Ok so you're not bald. Just one question tho.”

“What is it Alex?”

“Why the fuck do you dress like that YOU LOOK LIKE A HOBO!”

“These are my comfortable clothes Kara told me to have some.”

“ i never told her what to buy Alex she bought them herself.”

“Wow thanks a lot love. Anyways cant some one get me out of here? I really don't want to spend my day in a cell again.”

 

Back at the penthouse Nia, Alex, Kara and Lena are sitting eating cake, Nia is the first to speak up. “So are we not going to address why Lena’s wig was snatched literally.”

“I take it back you're not allowed in this house no more.”

“I'm not going away baldy, but hey you have something in common with Lex now besides your smartness YOU'RE BOTH BALD!”

“I hate you. But the reasons to why like Nia said ‘my wig was snatched’ was because i was trying to play a April fools prank on Kara but as you saw it backfired. And she lied about liking it.”  
“I didn't lie Lee. I liked it.”

Nia, Alex, and Lena in unison all say “no you didn't.”

“Yeah no i didn't sorry lee.”

“It okay love but i'll still love you when you go bald.”she kisses Kara leaving her breathless then moves away smirking. “But for now you’re sleeping on the couch tonight. Night ladies.”

“GOODNIGHT BALDY!! Come one Alex lets go before Lena kills me.”

“Ok lets go lets go. NIGHT LENA! Night Kara enjoy your couch must seem comfortable.”Alex snickers, running behind Nia as she closes the door.

“But Lee…. whatever I don't need her, I could sleep here I don't need her bald head next to me.”

“I HEARD THAT!”

“OH RAO IM DEAD.”

Before Lena killed her Kara had already left and flew away into the night. Not before leaving a note that said...

_Even if you look like a hobo or are bald i'll still love you Lena Keiran bald hobo Luthor_   
_Kara_

FIN

 

Happy Late April Fools

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY APRIL FOOLS 
> 
> come yell at me on twitter and IG  
> @puppyluthor
> 
> Peace


End file.
